Tom Nook VS Crazy Redd
by Boolia
Summary: Tom Nook's shop is going to be shut down thanks to sly Crazy Redd, but not if Timmy and Tommy has anything to say about it!
1. Part 1

Tom Nook VS. Crazy Redd

Part 1

"Last one to Uncle's shop is a rotten coon hunter!" Shouted Tommy as he and his brother were on the hill, ready to race down to Nookington's.

"1, 2 3, _go_!" Just like that, Tommy raced up to the shop.

"Oh yeah!" Timmy challenged. "Well... watch this Bro!" Timmy raced after him. The two raccoons were now neck to neck, each trying to out race the other. Timmy crossed the invisible line first.

"_WHOO-HOO_!" Timmy cheered. "And the crowd goes wild for the winner is Timmy! _WHOO-HOO, yeah_!" Tommy opened the door.

"Good job Bro." He congratulated. "But you were too slow to open the door!"

"I was getting to that."

_"Sure_ you were!" The raccoons entered the shop.

"_UNCLE, UNCLE_!" They chanted, and then both of them gasped, and stopped dead in their tracks. For talking to their uncle was Tortimer; what was he doing here? Both the raccoons twins bent down behind the welcome sign to listen.

"I don't get it Tommy." Timmy said. "What the heck is the town mayor doing here for?"

_"Shhh_!" Tommy whispered. "Let's listen to find out okay?" The two peered out at the elderly tortoise and their uncle.

"What you mean this is my last week?" Tom Nook asked.

"You're losing all you customers." Tortimer explained. "No one has come in your shop for weeks. I'm afraid your store is not meeting the hype like it used to be."

"But there's must be a way out of this. I mean, this used to be the only store in town. Surely we could talk to the owner of the other store?"

"You can do what you want." The mayor made his way to the door, and opened it. "But in the next week, if you don't make any more bells, you will go out of business. Sorry this had to work out like this" He then left.

Tom Nook sighed. His nephews then came into view from behind the sign. Tom Nook noticed them.

"Ready to work boys?" He asked. "I'm afraid you won't make enough profit…again." He looked sad. The twins came up to him.

_"Uncle?"_ Timmy asked. "Is what Tortimer said true? Is the store going out of business? Are we going to lose our jobs?" His brother then nudged him.

"_OW_!" Timmy yelped, nursing his hurt paw. "What did I do?"

"Don't tell Uncle we were eavesdropping on his conversation with the Mayor!" Tommy told his brother. "Uncle's in enough trouble as it is; he doesn't need to know we were peeping Toms!"

"But Tommy, maybe he did this to his uncle when he was our age. His name is in it after all." They looked at their sad uncle again.

"I just don't get it." He said. "This place used to be crawling with customers! Now, all we get is like maybe 30 customers a day. I'm going broke; what am I going to do? That Crazy Redd fellow is ruining me!"

"Who's Crazy Redd, Uncle?" Timmy asked.

"The manager of that new shop." He answered, looking at him. "The one that is overpowering me."

"Uncle," Tommy wanted to know. "why don't we go to new shop, and just talk to the guy? Learn why his store is so better then ours, and do what he's doing? Lower our prices if we have to." Tom Nook looked at his nephew.

"Tommy," He began. "That's a great plan! I'm so glad you're my nephew." Timmy felt insulted. The two raccoons went to the door.

"Hey, what about me?" Timmy wanted to know; following them. "I _am _your nephew too! Aren't you happy for me?" They closed shop behind them, and headed downhill.

"Yes." His uncle told him. "Very glad."

"Unfortunately bro," Tommy said. "I am much smarter and older then you are."

"_Yeah_; only about four minutes, _big deal_!"

"Kits, kits," Tom Nook said, trying to calm them down. "Please, you both make me glad okay?"

"_Yeah!"_ Timmy said. "But I'm your _favorite _right?" Tommy looked at his brother.

_"Shut up Timmy_!"

Their uncle sighed as they all went onward, heading for their destination.

The shop was a little black tent. Animals were coming in, and coming out with plastic bags in their hands. They were about to go in when Scoot came out. The raccoons stopped.

"Hey Scoot." Tom Nook greeted. "What you get?"

"I got a _killer _new stereo!" The duck replied. He bent down to the kids' level. "You'll like it in there kids; it's _wicked!_" Both kids looked happy, as they bounced up and down. Scoot stood back up.

"Well, later Nook!" He then left.

_"Later Scoot_!" Nook called back. He moved on with the kids. "Okay, come on kids. Let's see what the secret is, shell we?"

_"Okay_**!**" The kids said together. They went in.

"_Cool!_" The kids were breathless when they saw the stuff in the shop. "_Wicked!_" Tom Nook was speechless. A fox came up to them.

"_Speechless?_" He guessed, and then laughed. "_Welcome to Crazy Redd's_! I'm Crazy Redd, can I help you?"

"Yes." Tom Nook spoke, finding his voice. "Apparently, you're stealing all of my customers. If this keeps up; I'll be out of a job." Crazy Redd pretended to be shocked.

"Oh my, that's terrible!"

"Yes, so can you…" He was then interrupted by Timmy's excited shriek. They looked. The young raccoon was gazing at a toy motor boat.

"A motored powered motor boat; I got to have it!"

"No offence bro." Tommy told him. "It's just an ordinally boat toy; nothing special. How lame!" Timmy was about to complain when Redd went between them. He picked up the boat.

"Aw!" He said. "But this isn't your average toy boat. No suree!"

"Really?" Timmy asked, face brightened. "What can it do?"

"It can…it can…" Redd thought a wile. The raccoons looked at him. Timmy was about to ask again when the fox spoke again. "It can turn into a submarine, and fire missiles, it is also the fastest toy ever." Timmy immediately took it.

"Awesome! I'll take it!"

"Excellent!" Tommy was looking at a green streaked skateboard.

"Hey Redd," He said. "What can this skateboard do?" Crazy went to his side.

"Aw that! That's nothing!" Tommy sighed, and put his head down.

"Oh, just an ordinally skateboard right?"

"But if you want it, it can spread wings and fly. It can also transform into a surfboard, and you can go surfing on it." Tommy looked at him.

"Really? That's so cool! I'll buy it; how much?"

"Yeah!" Timmy added. "How much for the boat?"

"Well it's…"

"Kids." Tom Nook interrupted. "I thought you wanted this for Christmas."

"Awe!" Timmy pouted. "But Christmas is too far away! Can we have it now?"

Yeah," Tommy added. "Can we?"

"Well…I…." The kids both gave puppy dog looks. Tom Nook sighed.

"Fine!" The kids cheered. Tom looked at Crazy Redd. He took out his wallet. "How much?"

"400,000 bells total." Redd answered. Tom looked at the kids.

"Okay, come on kids." He said. "I don't have the money. Let's go."

"Awe!" The young raccoons whined. Timmy put the boat down.

"Bye, bye boat." He said. "I'll miss you."

As they all were about to leave, the fox spoke up.

"But since this is your first time here, and for the kids' sake; how about 20,000?" Tom Nook looked at him, then at the kid who gave pleading looks. He sighed, and gave the money to Crazy Redd.

"Here." He said. The kids cheered, and run to get their items.

"Uncle." Timmy told him. "You're the best uncle ever!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Tommy added. "You won't regret it uncle!" Tom Nook smiled.

"As long as you kids are happy," he said. I'm happy." They then said goodbye to Crazy Redd, and left the shop. Crazy Redd sneered to himself as he watched them go.

"What makes me happy," he snickered. "is money." He laughed. "A whole boatful of cash! _Ca-ching, ca-ching_!" He laughed and laughed.

That night, Timmy was taking a bath in his and Tommy's house. He decided to test out his new toy.

"Okay boat." He told it. "Turn into a submarine!" The boat stayed still. Timmy tried again.

"Okay, any second_; now!"_ The boat still didn't move, or show any signs of changing. It just stayed put in the warm water.

"_Come on boat_!" He urged. "_Change already_!" Again nothing. Timmy sighed.

"_Fine."_ He decided to move on. "But you're still the fastest toy ever, right? On your mark, get set," He touched the boat.

All of a sudden, electricity shocked him up and down through his veins! He screamed. "_CHARGEEEEE!"_

When the shockings were all done, his fur puffed out like a fur ball. He looked at the boat; it was moving like the mayor; slowly.

"_Darn!_" He said.

"Okay Jessica," Tommy said to his girlfriend. They were at the shore. "Get ready to be amazed!"

"_Uh Tommy_," Jessica said. "You do know that's a skateboard right?" There's no way for it to turn into a surfboard; it's downright impossible."

"Relax Jess." Tommy assured the female raccoon. "The manager at the store said that this baby could fly, and turn into a surfboard when come to contact in water."

"Uh Tommy, just because the manager says so doesn't make it true. He could be lying; he's just in it for the money." Tommy ran into the ocean, carrying his skateboard. He put it in the water, and got on it.

"You'll see Jessica!" He promised. "You'll see the magic!" He stood up, and spread out his claws. _"Cowabunga_" He looked at his skateboard, it hasn't changed. He decided to try again.

"Any second now; _cowabunga! Cowabunga_!" He looked down. Come on; work! Cawabonga! Hmmm, maybe it needs to be further back." He went further back, and tried again. Still nothing.

"_Hmmm_, I wonder why it's not working."

Jessica sighed, and panicked. A huge wave was heading right towards Tommy!

"_Tommy_!" She called, frightened. "Look out! A wave is right behind you!" Tommy looked behind him, and screamed. He paddled to shore as fast as he could. Too late; the wave hit him. He and the skateboard went flying and fell into the sand. Jessica gasped, and ran to him.

"Tommy, are you alright?" She wanted to know. The raccoon spit out sand and seaweed.

"_Hmmm,"_ He said. "I wonder if it still flies."

"Tommy, _no!_" Too late, he stood up, and ran to the cliff on top of a little sandy hill near them. Jessica went near him, trying to make him stop.

"Tommy, this is just a normal everyday skateboard okay? It can't fly! Get back here before you get hurt." Tommy ignored her warning, laid down the skateboard, and got on it.

"_Watch this Jessica; I can fly! Woo-hoo_!" He drove the board down the cliff's side, and prepared to fly. Unfortunately, it didn't. Tommy looked down.

"Hey, what the?" He then fell in with a SPLASH! Then a bigger wave then before crash into him. He, along with the skateboard sailed into the sand. The water got Jessica soaking wet! Tommy looked at her.

"_Jess,_" He started. "I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I guess I…" An angry Jess then hit Tommy with her tail.

"_Ouch_!" Tommy rubbed his cheek. _"Jess?"_

"I can't _believe _how _stupid_ you were today Tommy!" She shouted. "It's just a skateboard and nothing else! I mean, how lame can you get?"

"Jessica, I'm sorry. I…"

"I don't want to ever see you again!" She huffed off.

Tommy stood up, shook himself off, sighed, and held his head in shame.

"Why did I foolishly believe that this skateboard was magic? I'm hopeless, utterly hopeless." He and the skateboard then left for his house.

"_Hey Tommy_." Timmy said to him that night when they were in their bedroom. "What's up with you? You barely touched your supper. What's the matter?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He answered, collapsing on his bed.

"_Awe! Why not_? Come on; you can tell me, your twin."

"_No!"_

"_Come on;_ your _flesh and blood_!" Tommy threw a pillow at him.

"_No Timmy_! How many times do I have to say it? _Leave me alone_!"

"_Please?_" Timmy then gave his brother the puppy dog look. Tommy looked at him irritated, and sighed.

"My girlfriend broke up with me okay?" Timmy looked at him; then broke out laughing.

"That's _classic_!" He fell to the floor with laughter. "What did you do? Tell her your skateboard could fly, and turn into a surfboard?" He rolled on the floor, laughing his head off. Tommy ignored him, and went to sleep.

When Timmy was done, he shut off the light, climbed into bed, and did the same thing.

That night, both of the raccoons had nightmares about their purchases. They both tossed and turned for hours.

The next morning, Timmy went over to Tommy's bed. Tommy awoke, looked at him.

_"Tommy_?" Timmy asked. "I had a bad dream that my toy motor boat came to life, and chased me. Did you have one where your skateboard chased after you?" Tommy nodded, fear in his eyes. He looked at his twin.

"Think we should warn Uncle?" Tommy nodded, and shot out of bed. The two did their morning routines before heading to their Uncle's shop.

"Boys, you're _early!"_ Tom Nook greeted them as they came in with their stuff.

"Uncle," Timmy told him. "Can we go back to Crazy Redd's?" Tom Nook looked at him.

"Well sure, but why?"

"Because these were total rip-offs! That fox lied! He's nothing but a jerky fibber! My boat isn't fast, or turned into a sub. Tommy's skateboard didn't fly, or turn into a surfboard in water either. We were totally set up." Tom Nook looked at Tommy.

"Is this true Tommy? Tommy? Why isn't he speaking?"

"_Oh!"_ Timmy explained. "He's upset because his girlfriend dumped him yesterday." Tom Nook looked at Tommy again.

"Oh Tommy, I'm so sorry. That must be hard; you must be devastated."

_"Tell me about it."_ Tommy spoke. Timmy looked hopeful at his uncle again.

"So, can we go back to Crazy Redd's, and get our money back?" He asked again.

"We'll try." Nook said.

_"Yes!"_ Timmy whispered loudly. He and his brother followed their uncle out the door. Nook locked it, and they were all on their way.

When they reached Crazy Redd's, they saw the police, and other residents. A yellow 'do not cross' was all over the tent. They heard and saw Bunnie crying on a nearby rock. They went over to see what was wrong.

_"Bunnie_?" Nook questioned her. "_What's wrong_?"

"I brought new nail polish," Bunnie answered. "Hot Pink. Redd told me if I pit it on; I'll be so beautiful that no boy will resist me!"

"So what happened?" Timmy wanted to know.

"When I put it on, it…it broke my nails! It _broke_ my nails! My sweet, sweet nails!" She cried and cried. The raccoons felt sorry for her.

They then saw Tank being handcuffed by Booker. They went to them.

"What seems to be the problem here officers?" Nook wanted to know.

"I got arrested from purchasing a barbeque here." Tank replied.

"_Yeah, yeah_!" Copper said. "_Tell it to the judge_!" They took him away.

"So, how long is he in for?" Nook asked.

"Two years." Booker answered. "I think. It's been a pretty busy week for us. We arrested animals from left to right. Blathers for buying s stolen painting, Phyllis for buying a stolen marble vase, well, mostly they were arrested for purchasing stolen goods…I think." They then left with Tank.

"This is _crazy_!" Tommy concluded. "Everybody's being arrested left and right with crimes against them that they didn't even commit."

"Well, they _were_ stolen." Tom Nook told him.

"Well yeah, but they shouldn't get the blame; they didn't steal those stuff."

"I agree, but until they know the real culprit, they're not taking any chances."

"_That's stupid_!"

"Yeah it is, but there's nothing to be done right now." They then saw Midge

"_Midge_!" Nook said. "What's up?" Midge looked at them, and then at their equipment. She looked back at them.

"You didn't buy those from Crazy Redd's? She wanted to know.

"Yes we did." Tommy answered. "And we shouldn't have!"

"They were real _rip-offs_!" Timmy added.

"Yeah." Midge agreed. "I agree. Redd's been fooling everyone. Why just this morning, Joey and Rosie got arrested. Joey for a pool, Rosie, a cell phone."

"Not sweet Rosie!" Timmy wailed.

Yeah, sweet Rosie. Redd has been selling fake and stolen items. He's in it for only the money. It's really a black market he operates. If I were you; I would get my money back, and never come back." She then left.

"Don't worry," Nook said to the kids. "We will." They all went in the shop.

"So that is why we want our money back." Nook told the fox after they explained what happened.

"You better believe it!" Timmy said in his face, "We were cheated and lied to. My brother lost his girlfriend thanks to you!"

_"Timmy!"_ Tommy scolded. Timmy looked serious at the fox.

"We want our money back." He held his paw, palm up.

The fox laughed, and rubbed Timmy's head.

"How can I say no to a kid?" He said. "Of course; I'll give your money back." He went to the back room, and came back with a bag filled with something. He gave it to Tom. Tom grabbed it.

The adult raccoon said thank you, and he and the kids left. The fox then brought out the real bag with the real money inside.

"Oh, I am _so_ sneaky and sly like a fox." He said. "I _love _it!" He laughed and laughed.

Back at the store; Tom opened the bag. They all looked inside; in it was coal.

"I can't believe we've been outfoxed by that fox…_again_!" He told the kids.

"Don't worry Uncle." Tommy reassured him. "We'll make him pay. _He'll pay_!"

The next few days, Nookington's had no luck; no customers whatsoever. They had been all going to Crazy Redd's. Each day, Nook grew hopeless and hopeless, waiting for some customers that never showed. Each day, the kids grew sadder and sadder for their uncle, not knowing what they could do.

Then one day as the kids came up to the store, they were shocked to see construction cones around the store, and a; condemned' sign out front. They gasped, and hid in the bushes. They peeped out as they saw Tortimer and their uncle come out.

_"Please_!" Tom told the mayor. "I'm sure customers will grow tired of that shop, and flood back in here again! Just give e five more days!"

_"No!"_ Tortimer said. "I gave you all the time you need; no customers are coming!"

_"Please_ mayor?" Tortimer looked long and hard at Tom's pleading eyes. "_Please;_ five more days, that's all I'm asking."

"_Fine!_" Tortimer told him. Tom Nook cheered excitedly.

"_Oh, thank you mayor, thank you_! You don't know what this business means to me." They shook hands. Tortimer then released his.

"But, _only_ five days." He warned.

"Yes, only five days. _Got it!"_

"I'm _serious T_om. If this place isn't booming with customers within that time frame; you and your nephews are out of a job; _capeech?"_

"I understand."

_"Good! _See you in five days." The tortoise then left.

Tom sighed, and held his head sadly.

"_Oh Tom_." He told himself. "What have you gotten yourself into this time? There's no way this place is going to be crawling again with consumers in just five days. It's hopeless; utterly hopeless!" He then slowly went back inside.

Tommy and Timmy went out of the bushes. Tommy looked at his twin.

"_Tommy_?" He asked. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of _course!"_ Timmy replied. "Don't be stupid; I'm your twin. I _always _know what you're thinking!" He then looked up at him, confused. "Tommy, what _are_ you thinking?"

"Timmy, we got to think of a great plan to have Uncle's place back in business…and _fast!_"


	2. Part 2

Part 2

"Come on Timmy, _think_!" Tommy told him. They were both in the basement in their house, trying to think of a plan. Tommy was pacing around the room, while Timmy was sitting on the couch.

"I don't know what to do!" Timmy said.

"Well, _think!_" Tommy said. "That's why we're down here, to think; now, _think!"_

"_Thinking's hard!"_ Tommy sighed. Their mom then came down with a plate of apple juice boxes and cookies." She stopped in front of them.

_"Snacks_?" She asked, offering it to them. Timmy and Tommy grabbed their snacks. Timmy ate his cookie.

"Thanks Mom." Tommy thanked her.

"Oh, don't mention it dears!" Their mom said. ""Can't think on an empty stomach can we?"

"No _suree!"_ Timmy agreed, licking his claws coating with his finished cookie crumbs. "The cookie was awesome; _thanks mom!"_

"Oh, my pleasure. You're welcome." She looked at Tommy. "So, still thinking of some plans?"

"Yeah." Tommy said sadly. "And so far we got nothing!" He sighed.

"Well, you'll think of something; I know you can. Two minds think alike." She ruffled her son's head fur.

"Thanks Mom."

"Oh, I love you guys." She then left with the plate, and went back upstairs. Tommy turned back to Timmy who was drinking his apple juice.

_"Timmy_!" Tommy shouted. _"Think_!" Timmy stopped, and looked at him.

"_What?"_ He wanted to know. "I am! Think I can't think while I'm drinking? Well you're wrong bro! I'm just thirsty is all." Tommy groaned as his brother drank some more. He went on thinking.

_"I got it!"_ Timmy said after a while. He put his juice box on a coaster on the tabletop.

"_What_?" Tommy asked. "And this better not be about bug catching."

"No, it isn't!" He then stood up proudly of what he was going to say next. "We can make flyers!"

"_Flyers_?" Timmy nodded.

_"Yeah, flyers_! We can you know, write positive things about Uncle's shop. Why we like the shop, why animals and people should go; things like that."

"And this isn't your idea of making paper airplanes?" Timmy just looked at him like he was crazy.

"_No_!" He said. "Don't be stupid; I'm _serious! _This is for Uncle's shop_; however_, if this doesn't work, _then_ we can make these into paper airplanes!"

_"Right_! Well, I'm just going to get markers." Tommy then dashed of to get the markers and paper. Timmy felt proud of himself.

"_Well done Timmy_!" He congratulated himself. _"Well done_! Until Tommy gets back here with all that we need, my job here is complete!" He sat back down on the couch, picked up his juice box, and continued drinking.

"Okay, let's get to work!" Tommy told his brother when he had the markers and paper. He sat them down on the table, sat in a chair, and started to work. Timmy threw away his finished juice in the trash bin, pulled up a chair, and started work on his flyer.

"_All done_!" Timmy said when done. He put the cap back on the marker he was using, and waved his finished 'masterpiece' in front of his brother's face. "_Done Tomm_y! Read it, read it, read it, read it!" Tommy sighed, capped his marker, and put it down. Timmy beamed, and bounced with excitement.

"Okay bro," He said. "Let's see what you got."

"You'll like it bro!" Timmy explained. "It's a _'masterpiece'_!" Tommy glanced at his twin brother.

"Let's hope for your sake." They then looked at Timmy's 'masterpiece'.

It read, 'Come to Uncle's shop! He's nice, not like Krazy Red. Red's a mean, sly, cheating, jerkyface jerk! Uncle's nice; come to his shop today, and you wont be disappointed!' Tommy looked at his beaming brother.

"Well, how did you like it?"

"Well…., it has many flaws in it." Timmy looked at him, confused.

"Like what?"

"Well you spelled some stuff wrong. Like Crazy', it's spelled with a C, not a K. Jerky face is two words, won't needs a punctuation before the T, and Red is spelled with two Ds, not one."

"You're _wrong _bro! Red has _one_ D, not _two_ Ds; everyone knows that."

"Not this Redd bro; this Redd is different, it's his last name, not the color like you're thinking of. If you want to go to business, you have to be professional bro."

"Well, _excuse me_ Tommy! Give me a _break, sheech_! I'm only 12, going into the seventh grade like you are." Tommy raised his eyebrows.

"Yet your twin brother can spell better then you? That's just sad bro if you ask me. Just plain sad!" Timmy just scowled at his bro.

"More flaws; you said negative stuff about our opponent, and positive things about Uncle."

"Well, it's _true!_ Uncle's nice! Redd is a jerk!"

"But that's opinions! Not facts, and Redd will be after us because you insulted him. That's not cool bro. Uncle will go to jail."

"But Redd is the bad guy here! He should go to jail, not Uncle!"

"Yeah I know. But this is business. Timmy, we got to be honest."

"But we are honest! Redd is…"

"I know that! You got to understand, this is business! We got to be fair to everyone, even our opponent, even if he is a mean, sly, cheating, jerky face jerk. We got to be nice, that's how business works." Timmy sighed.

_"Last flaw_," Timmy groaned, but listened anyways. "Uncle is our Uncle, not everyone else's, to them he's just Tom Nook, or Mr. Nook, or Nook, okay?"

_"Alright_! Let's see your flyer, Mr. Know-it-all!"

"Better then yours, now let's go!"

"_Hey!"_ The brothers then went off, copied 50 of Tommy's flyers, and went to the Civic Center.

The raccoons were in front of the civic center, passing out the flyers to animals passing by.

"_Go to Tom Nook's Nookington's_!" Tommy shouted to them.

_"Go to Uncle's shop_!" Timmy hollered. "Come on citizens, you know you want to; Uncle shall _not _disappoint! _Come on now!"_ Pelly then came out. She looked at the raccoons.

"What are you doing may I ask?" She wanted to know.

"We're helping uncle with his shop!" Timmy told her. Tommy looked at her.

_"Sorry_." He apoligized. "Should we have asked you first?"

"Yes you should've done that first. This is Civic Center property young man." Tommy held his head in shame.

_"Sorry_." Pelly smiled.

"It's alright. I'll give you a warning just this once okay?" Tommy and Timmy brightened.

"So we're off the hook?" Timmy asked. Pelly nodded. The kids cheered.

"But just this once, got it?"

_"Got it!"_ The twins said together. Pelly smiled again.

"Alrighty then." She said. Then she looked at the flyers in Tommy's claws. "Can I have one of those?"

"Oh sure!" Tommy told her, offering her one. "With all due respect; please take one and contact your friends about it." The pelican took one.

_"Thanks_!" She said. "I'll gladly consider it." She then went back inside. Timmy and Tommy continued distributing flyers to passers-by.

"_Man_, what a _day_!" Timmy complained when done. There were no flyers left as the raccoons stayed outside sitting on the ground with the evening moon and stars above. "I can't _wait_ to go home!"

"_Me too_." Tommy admitted. "I'm exhausted! We gave away all of our flyers; we deserve a nice, relaxing break!"

_"Yeah_!" His brother agreed. "We deserve a break; I'm _pooped!"_ Tommy stood up.

_"Me too_!" He offered a hand to his brother. "_Come;_ let's go home!" Timmy gladly stood up. Tommy withdrew his hand, and put it down.

"Now you're speaking _my_ language; let's go home!"

So both of the raccoons headed to their house.

As soon as they got home, they smelled dinner; fresh fish, their favorite. Their mom peeked in from the kitchen.

"So boys," She said. "How did the passing out of Tommy's flyers go?"

_"Great Mom_!" Tommy assured her. "We sold every flyer! We'll _definitly_ get some customers now!"

"That's good." Their mom complimented. "Dinner will be ready shortly. Wash up boys and sit down!"

"Yes mom!" Both kids said at once. Their mom then continued in the kitchen as the boys went in the bathroom to wash up.

They then sat at the table with their father when cleaned. Their father had a black bushy mustache. He was reading the newspaper.

_"Hay Dad_!" Timmy greeted.

"Hey kids!" Their father said back, not taking his eyes off of what he was reading. His mustashe kind of bounced when he spoke.

_"Dad?"_ Timmy asked. "Do you think Tommy and me…?"

"Tommy and _I!"_ Their mother corrected when she put their hot plates down.

"_Right_! Do you think we have a chance to help getting uncle's shop back in business again?" Their father put down the paper, and looked at his son.

"Course I do son!" He replied; his mustache moving to every word. "I think if you have a dream, you should stick to it no matter what. Never give up hope son. It may be hard reaching that goal, but in the end; it's all worth it."

"Thanks Dad."

"Don't mention it. Now, eat your food before it gets cold. Your mother made it special."

_"Will do Dad!" _

So, the family all ate their supper together.

When supper was done, it was time for bed. The kids said their 'goodnights', and hugged and kissed their parent telling them they loved them. They then went upstairs, did their nightly routine, Tommy shut of their lightswitch, they hopped into their beds, and went to sleep.

The next morning, Timmy and Tommy got up, did their morning routine, and left for Nookingtons'.

Once in the shop, They went up to their uncle behind the counter. Their uncle looked at them.

"Hey kids," He greeted. "Go upstairs and hope for customers."

"Uncle?" Timmy wanted to know. "Did any customers come yesterday?" Nook sadly shook his head.

"No." He admitted, but then brightened up. "But today's a new day! I can just feel we get some lucky customers today!" The twins both looked unsure.

"Okay." Tommy just told his uncle. He and Timmy went upstairs as their uncle went to flip over the 'closed' sign to 'open.'

When it came time for their lunch break, the raccoons still didn't have any customers.

"I don't get it." Timmy spoke. "It's been three and a half hours, and still no customer. What's the big deal?" Tommy shrugged.

"Maybe they _are _here," he suggested. "just downstairs with uncle."

_"Maybe_." Timmy said and sighed.

Their uncle then came up with pizzas and milks. He gave them to the young raccoons.

"Here," He told them. "_Enjoy your lunch_!" He turned to the door, and was about to go downstairs when Tommy spoke.

_"Uncle_," He said. "can we have some stationary?"

_"Sure_." Their uncle said. "I'll be right back." He turned around, and went downstairs. Timmy looked at his brother, confused.

"Why do we need paper bro?" He asked.

"You'll see." Tommy told him.

When their uncle came back, and gave them the stationary and left; the raccoons started working.

They were writing down on what to put on the bulletin board that night. They worked on it after they had lunch, and all afternoon up until closing time.

That night, at the bulletin board, Tommy wrote their message. When he was done, he stood back so he and his brother could read it over.

It read, 'Looking for something to buy? Need anything that you wished you had but don't? Need clothes, medicine, furniture, stationary, or seeds to plant? Then whatever it is, you should go to Nookingtons'! We will meet your needs with a smile, and at affordable prices! Happy purchasing! Tom Nook's nephews, Tommy and Timmy Nookling.'

After reading the board, Timmy looked at his brother.

_"Tommy_?" He asked. Tommy turned to him.

"_Yeah?_"

"Will the villagers come and read this? Will we get customers Tommy?"

"I hope so, or writing on this board would've been a big waste of our time." Timmy nodded in agreement.

"_You bet it will;_ a _big _waste of time!"

Tommy just smiled, and the twins both went home that night under the bright white moon.

The next day Tommy and Timmy were upstairs waiting for customers to show, but never did. At about four in the afternoon, Tommy sighed.

"What can we do to get customers?" He asked.

"You ask that everyday," Timmy told him. "And so far, we have failed. I say we give up." Tommy looked shocked at what his brother was saying.

"Are you out of your _mind_? _Dude,_ this is our future with uncle here! We gotten this far; we _can't j_ust give up!"

"But what else can we do?" Tommy sighed, and sat down.

"I don't know; I just don't know." Timmy looked at his sad bro, and sighed too. He turned around, and started humming to himself.

"_Punchy Boppers_!" He hummed. "_Punchy Boppers; more fun then a pillow fight!" _Tommy looked at his brother. "_Punchy Boppers, punchy boppers, hit em' once, hit em' twice, more fun then a…" _

"Timmy, what are you singing?" Tommy wanted to know.

"Oh, I was just humming the tune of our favorite toy commercial is all; the song's really catchy." He then started humming again. Tommy turned back around, and hatched an idea.

"_That's it!"_ He explained. Timmy looked at him in question.

"What's it bro?" Tommy looked at his brother.

"The _song _bro! The song can help us get customers back!" Timmy was still confused.

"How can a song help us get customers back Tommy? We don't sell Punchy Boppers."

_"No, not that_! We can film a commercial, and tell our viewers a message in song form! It'll be a catchy jingle that won't go away in people's heads. We'll be back in business in no time!"

_"Ohhhh_! I get it, a catchy jingle like Deposit America, Domain Today, and that Smooth Jewelers store!"

_"Right_!"

"There's just one problem though."

"_What?"_

"We're not _Justin Beaver_; we can't sing like him! We're not famous!"

"That's alright. We don't have to be. Timmy, it's _Saturday_, do you know what that means?"

"That we missed Saturday morning cartoons? Tommy, we got to help uncle with the shop; we can't be watching TV all the time. You know that."

"_No!_ It means after work; we can go to the Café at Blather's tonight. I know a dog that can help us!" Timmy still didn't get it.

"Cliff the big Black dog?"

_"No! K.K Slider_; now let's roll!"

_"Right_!"

So, when the clock chimed closing time, the raccoons burst downstairs, told their uncle goodbye, and raced off. Their uncle was confused why they left in a rush, realized today was Saturday, laughed to himself, and finished closing up shop.

"So, you want me to help you guys write a song?" K.K asked the raccoons. They were in the Café of Blather's museum. He was strumming his guitar. The raccoons nodded.

"Yes, yes!" They both said at the same time.

"We love our uncle very much." Timmy told the music-loving dog. "And we appreciate him. We don't want his shop to close, can you please help us?"

"Yeah." Tommy added. "We tried so many times before and failed. You may be our last hope. Please, help us?" The dog looked into the raccoons' pleading eyes; he then looked up at the pigeon who was polishing coffee cups at his station behind the coffee counter.

"I think you should help the kids," Brewster told him. "It might be very rewarding, and you might learn some stuff that you never knew. You are the music hound, not me. Go for it man!"

"I think you're right," The dog looked back at the kids. "Of course I'll help you kids." The kids then cheered.

_"WHOOO-HOOO!"_ Tommy shouted.

"_Yee-haw!"_ Timmy yelled.

"Thank you K.K!" Tommy said; "We really need this."

"Yeah!" Timmy added. "You were our last hope, and you really came through. Thanks a lot; you are a magic dog!" K.K. blushed.

"Oh, you're too much." He complimented. "We haven't even started yet. Come on! Music is my passion."

"Okay!" The raccoons said, and they started singing while the dog played the guitar.

"_Nookingtons', Nookingtons', Nookingtons'" they sang._

"_It's the place to be_

_It's the place for you and me_

_Nookingtons' Nookingtons', Nookingtons'_

_We are so proud of our uncle's store,_

_Treasures galore,_

_Our shop is no bore!_

_Nookingtons', Nookington's, Nookington's!_

_We got furniture, clothes, medicine, all at affordable price_

_Seeds to plant, letters to write to your aunts, this place is nice!_

_Nookingtons', Nookingtons', Nookingtons' you can also sell, give presents to friends of distant towns, and more; order with no delay!_

_Go to Nookingtons' today!_

_Nookingtons', Nookingtons', Nookingtons' _

_It's the place to be! Nookingtons'!" _The song ended.K.K put his guitar down on the ground.

"How did we do?" Tommy asked.

"Did we do good?" Timmy wanted to know.

_"Yeah_!" K.K. told them. "It was groovy kids, you have talent no doubt! You two are the new Allison and DJ, except guys!"

_"YES_!" The kids cheered, hopping up and down. The dog stood up.

_"Okay_!" He looked at the pigeon. "Look after my guitar for me?"

"_Absolutely!_" Brewster replied. "You guys just knock their socks off!"

"What if they're not wearing any socks?" Timmy wanted to know;

"Just knock them dead then!" Timmy brightened up.

"_Okay!"_

"Come on kids," K.K said. "_Bye Brewster_!"

_"Bye Brewster_!" The kids shouted as they left.

_"Good luck_!" Brewster called after them, wiping the counter with a dishcloth. "You're going to need it."

The next morning, the raccoons were all listening to the radio as they were eating breakfast.

"And now," The announcer said on the radio. "Tommy and Timmy Nooklings first duet, _Nookingtons'!"_

"_Turn it up_!" Timmy commanded. "It's our song!"

"_Okay!_" Their mom said as she went to the radio. She turned the volume, and sat back down. "Excited, aren't we?"

"You bet!" Timmy told her. "I am _pumped_! This song will turn things back before, just wait and see!"

"Don't give your hopes up." Their father reminded him. "Win or lose, you'll still be winners to your mom and me."

"_Yeah, yeah dad_!" Timmy said. "Let's just listen to the song!" Their dad chuckled to himself, and all went silent as they listened to their song.

After their breakfast, the raccoons hugged their parents and said their goodbyes, and rushed outside to the shop. Their parents both grinned as they saw their kids race off.

"We got good kids." Their mom complimented. "Always looking out for others, especially their uncle."

"_Yeah_." The father agreed. "Good kids. I don't know how we'll live our lives without them." They then kissed, and went inside.

The kids raced and raced. They than stopped dead in their tracks, and gasped. The construction cones were back. "Do not cross" tape was on them in front all around. Also, the condemned sign was back in front of the store's entrance. Animals were all around. Tortimer have set up a huge stage with a microphone for the occasion. Tortimer spoke into the mike.

"Welcome my fellow animals." He greeted. "Thank you for coming out here today to witness the destuction of Nook's Nookington's. I remember first it was Nook's Cranny, and then it grew and grew to what is now Nookingtons'. We'll all miss this store. Now, say your farewells, and let's blow this baby up!" He then went off stage to talk to the animals. He realized he still had the mike in his hand. He went to Timmy.

"Here kid." He said, giving it to him. "Hold this for me while I gab?"

_"Sure_!" Timmy said, taking it.

"Thank you young one." Tortimer than strolled away to talk.

The twins then turned around when they heard crying. It was their uncle! Sable comforted him. The kids felt sad, and went to them.

"_There, there_." Sable comforted him. "It'll be alright; you'll see. Maybe it's for the better."

"I can't believe I lost my job." Tom Nook sobbed. "_I blew it!_ I promised the kids they could work here in the summers, and after school. They _trusted _me; I let them down. Now where will I go?"

"You can work with me and my sister!" Sable suggested. Tom Nook cried harder, and Sable just consoled him. Timmy and Tommy watched with sad eyes. Tortimer then went to them.

"I'm sorry this had to happen." He told them. "It's for the best." Tommy then looked at him, confused.

"Hey, why are you doing this _today_?" He asked. "It's only been four days, not _five_; you're a day off."

"_Oops_!" Tortimer realized. He grinned nervously, and shrugged. "Sorry, I'm old so I forgot, and just did it. But you know, since this stuff was up twice now, and I don't want to tear it down; just let it be. Your uncle won't get customers anyways, so why bother? I'm shutting it down today." The twins gasped.

"You _can't_ do that!" Timmy complained. "Now where will Tommy and me go besides home and school?"

"I'm sorry kid." The elderly tortoise told him. "But this is life; this is how it has to be."

_"No_!" Timmy yelled, tears now streaming from his cheeks. "Please, don't do this!" Timmy was about to run forward, when Tommy held him back.

_"No bro!"_ He told him. "It's over! There's nothing we can do now." Timmy tearfully looked up at the tortoise.

_"Please_!" He pleaded with a weep. "Just please; don't do this!"

"I have no choice." Tortimer said. "I'm truthfully sorry. Hope you can forgive me." He went into the bulldozer, and started it up.

_"NOOOOOOO!" _

While this was happening, Copper walked towards Sable and Tom Nook, and cuffed the raccoon in handcuffs. This made Tommy confused.

"Why are you cuffing uncle?" He wanted to know. "What did he do?"

"He brought stolen goods." Copper replied. "A skateboard and a motor toy boat."

"But he didn't know! He'd been framed and set up! Please don't arrest him!"

"I'm sorry son; but this is for your own good." This made Tommy have tears in his eyes, and Timmy even sadder.

"This is getting worse by the second!" Timmy sobbed. "First the shop, now uncle! It's not _fair!_" His next words were a sad weeping voice. "_It's not fa_ir!" The kids cried and cried when they heard a voice. They looked up to see Redd coming towards them.

"Poor kids," He said. "_Poor, poor kids_. They tried so hard to restore their uncle's store, and they failed miserably. Life is not fair kid."

_"You won_." Tommy told him, feeling ashamed. "You have the only store in town now. _Go_; just go to your stupid store." Crazy Redd then laughed evilly and turned around so no one could listen.

"_Yes, I won_!" He cheered. Tommy whispered to his bro.

"Turn it on bro." He whispered. "He's about to confess." Timmy looked confused.

"_Confess?"_ He asked. "Confess _what?"_

"_There's no time_! Just turn it on!" He and his brother fought with the mike.

"I just _knew_…" Redd bragged. Then Tommy won, took the mike from Timmy, turned it on, and quickly held it under Redd's mouth. The mike made it so everyone hear the fox's speech." I'll win with my black market." Everybody gasped, and looked at him. "I sold stolen and fake items all this time and I get away with it!" He snickered to himself. "What suckers! But at least I get the money; I don't care!" He laughed and laughed.

Tortimer looked mad; He stopped the engine, and hopped down. He pointed his cane at the fox.

_"Thief!"_ He shouted. _"Copper, Booker_; arrest that scammer!" The cops nodded, and Booker cuffed Redd. The fox stopped laughing.

"What's up coppers?" He asked. "W-what did I do?"

"You know what you did!" Copper snapped. "Don't play dumb on me buster!"

"You stole stolen and fake goods." Booker told him. "That's illegal here. You did a very bad thing…_I think."_ They then left for the police station. Redd growled in his throat. Everyone cheered.

"_I'll get you Tom Nook_!" Redd yelled back. "I'll get you, _and _your precious nephews, just you wait; _I swear it!" _

Everybody laughed and laughed until the cops and fox were out of sight.

The next day was Nookingtons' grand re-opening. Everyone in the whole village was there. Those who were arrested, were now declared not guilty, and were free to go. Everyone hooted and cheered loudly as the Mayor cut the ribbon.

Tom Nook's Nookington's was popular again, and the only store to go to. Tom Nook and the kids got their jobs back. Everything was back to normal.

Unfortunately, Crazy Redd escaped prison, and ran for the city to set up shop there. He decided to invite certain members this time around through, but he still operated a black market. He vowed that if Tom Nook and the kids went there, he would get his revenge. He also vowed that if Booker and Copper, ever found out, he would high tail it again, and find another place to set up shop. Luckily for him, they never did; so he stayed.

As the days went by, more customers came in and out of Nookington's. Business was booming! Tom Nook was happy, but no one felt happier then Tommy and Timmy Nookling for they had tricked Redd to confess, and had saved the shop.


End file.
